howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: How to Start a Dragon Academy
Screenshots And_then_I_met_Toothless.jpg How to Start A Dragon Academy title card.jpg HtSaDTA-Berk2.PNG HtSaDTA-Berk1.PNG RoB_S01E01 (01).png|"Oh, sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, go!" HtSaDTA-Snotlout4.PNG HtSaDTA-Snotlout3.PNG HtSaDTA-Snotlout1.PNG HtSaDTA-Snotlout2.PNG Fishymeat.jpg HtSaDTA-FishlegsMeatlug2.PNG HtSaDTA-FishlegsMeatlug1.PNG Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.37 -2012.08.08 17.59.12-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.37 -2012.08.08 17.59.06-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.35 -2012.08.08 17.57.12-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.10 -2012.08.08 17.41.04-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.04 -2012.08.08 17.38.17-.png HtSaDTA-Tuffnut1.PNG RoB_S01E01 (02).png RoB_S01E01 (03).png Sweet Glory.jpg|"They're still the best." They're still the best.jpg RoB_S01E01 (05).png|"Let go of my food!" RoB_S01E01 (06).png|"Let go of that! These are my apples!" A Gronckle chase a yak.png That Gronckle runs after a yak.png HtSaDTA-DragonPoop3.PNG HtSaDTA-DragonPoop2.PNG HtSaDTA-DragonPoop1.PNG RoB_S01E01 (07).png|"Hey Mulch. Hey Bucket. Sorry about the...uh..." Thepoo.jpg HtSaDTA-Bucket2.PNG Welphealreadyate.jpg HtSaDTA-Bucket1.PNG HtSaDTA-MildewsHouse4.jpeg HtSaDTA-MildewsHouse3.jpeg HtSaDTA-MildewsHouse2.PNG HtSaDTA-Mildew1.PNG HtSaDTA-MildewsHouse1.jpeg RoB_S01E01 (08).png|"My whole field! Gone!" Cabbage 4.png Cabbage 3.png Cabbage 2.png Cabbage 1.png Fungus-HowToStartADragonAcademy.png HtSaDTA-StorageBuilding1.PNG Stoick's New Headache.jpg HtSaDTA-Stoick1.PNG HtSaDTA-StoickGobber2.PNG HtSaDTA-StoickGobber1.PNG RoB_S01E01 (09).png|"Ah, here's Mildew with the complaint of the day." Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 06.38 -2012.08.09 16.28.27-.png StoickMildewHowToStartADragonAcademy.jpeg RoB_S01E01 (10).png|"They don't mean any harm, they're just dragons being dragons." Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 07.21 -2012.08.09 16.30.30-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 07.20 -2012.08.09 16.29.57-.png HtSaDTA-HaddockHouse2.PNG HtSaDTA-HaddockHouse1.PNG HtSaDTA-Gobber3.PNG HtSaDTA-Gobber2.PNG HtSaDTA-Gobber1.PNG HtSaDTA-StoickGobber3.PNG HtSaDTA-Stoick5.PNG HtSaDTA-Stoick2.PNG Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 08.24 -2012.08.09 16.36.11-.png HtSaDTA-Nadder3.PNG HtSaDTA-Nadder2.PNG HtSaDTA-Nadder1.PNG RoB_S01E01 (11).png|"Just... No!" HtSaDTA-Apples1.PNG RoB_S01E01 (12).png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 09.08 -2012.08.09 16.41.10-.png RoB_S01E01 (13).png RoB_S01E01 (14).png HtSaDTA-Sheep.PNG Supportive Teammates.jpg|Snotlout: "What's he doing?" Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 09.31 -2012.08.09 16.48.09-.png HtSaDTA-Snotlout5.PNG HtSaDTA-Apples2.PNG HtSaDTA-Bread1.PNG RoB_S01E01 (16).png|"Oh, everything hurts... Even this." Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 10.14 -2012.08.09 16.50.03-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 10.05 -2012.08.09 16.49.29-.png Astrid having come up to Hiccup's room.jpg RoB_S01E01 (17).png|"Hey, Astrid, what a nice surprise!" Yeah, I do know.jpg We saw you out there.jpg I Have a Plan - HTSADA.jpg Phase one.jpg Uh huh.jpg HtSaDTA-Stoick4.PNG HtSaDTA-Stoick3.PNG RoB_S01E01 (18).png|"I'm gonna be seeing flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month." Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 13.28 -2012.08.09 17.08.51-.jpg HtSaDTA-Berk5.PNG HtSaDTA-BerkAcademy2.PNG HtSaDTA-BerkAcademy1.PNG RoB_S01E01 (19).png|"That's your plan? Train dragons? Here? Where we used to kill them?" RoB_S01E01 (20).png|"They're very sensitive. Meatlug especially. She lost a cousin here." HtSaDTA-FishlegsMeatlug3.PNG HtSaDTA-AstridStormfly1.PNG Gave us the arean.jpg Talk about.jpg Lot of training to do.jpg HtSaDTA-Twins4.PNG HtSaDTA-Twins3.PNG HtSaDTA-Twins2.PNG HtSaDTA-Twins1.PNG RoB_S01E01 (21).png|"The dragons are eating everything in sight." HtSaDTA-Bread3.PNG Riders of berk how to start a dragon academy by mr lord shen fan 2k9-d5ju74b.png.jpg HtSaDTA-Bread2.PNG RoB_S01E01 (22).png|"DROP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME?" HtSaDTA-SnotloutHookfang1.PNG HtSaDTA-SnotloutHookfang2.PNG Snotlout's Audience.jpg RoB_S01E01 (23).png|"See? He dropped it..." The dragons aren't here.jpg HtSaDTA-Fishlegs1.PNG HtSaDTA-Snotlout6.PNG HtSaDTA-Berk3.PNG RoB_S01E01 (24).png|"Something tells me that way..." HtSaDTA-Stormfly1.PNG HtSaDTA-StorageBuilding2.PNG HtSaDTA-BucketMulch2.PNG HtSaDTA-BucketMulch1.PNG RoB_S01E01 (25).png|"Now look what the dragons have done! Caging is too good for those beasts." HtSaDTA-Bucket3.PNG HtSaDTA-Mildew2.PNG HtSaDTA-Stoick6.PNG RoB_S01E01 (26).png|"Enough, Hiccup! How can I trust you to control all the dragons, when you couldn't even control your own?" Toothless ate the fish HtSaDA.jpeg Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 19.20 -2012.08.09 17.39.44-.jpg Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 19.18 -2012.08.09 17.39.30-.jpg Dining Room Sorrow.jpg HtSaDTA-Fishlegs3.PNG HtSaDTA-Fishlegs2.PNG HtSaDTA-Soup.PNG HtSaDTA-Twins5.PNG HtSaDTA-Mildew3.PNG RoB_S01E01 (27).png|"Oh! Thank you, Toothless." HtSaDTA-Berk4.PNG HtSaDTA-Snotlout7.PNG Astrid having heard Hiccup say don't close it.jpg RoB_S01E01 (28).png|Astrid: "Did you change your father's mind? Or are we going behind his back again?" "Hiccup: Uh... one of those." Relief.jpg RoB_S01E01 (30).png|"Snotlout! Scare us up some dinner!" HtSaDTA-VikingShip3.PNG HtSaDTA-VikingShip2.PNG HtSaDTA-VikingShip1.PNG Fish 4.png Fish 3.png Fish 2.png Fish 1.png Bucket Mulch.jpg RoB_S01E01 (31).png|"Hey! Thanks dragon!" Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 19.01 -2012.08.09 17.38.17-.jpg HtSaDTA-Yak.PNG Wild Boar 2.jpg Wild Boar 3.jpg HtSaDTA-WildBoars2.PNG HtSaDTA-WildBoars1.PNG Wild Boar 5.jpg HtSaDTA-Barn1.PNG Wild Boar 7.jpg HtSaDTA-Barn2.PNG HtSaDTA-MildewsHouse5.PNG RoB_S01E01 (32).png|"Afternoon, Mildew! Three o'clock! Time for the fertilizer!" RoB_S01E01 (33).png|Fishlegs: "Okay, Meatlug. Let 'er rip!" Know that was gonna work.jpg If anyone is going to get in trouble.jpg Big Decisions.jpg|"you all disobeyed me orders... and there will be consequences." RoB_S01E01 (35).png|"Oh this is going to be great, Fungus. It's about to get ugly." HtSaDTA-Mildew6.PNG HtSaDTA-Mildew5.PNG HtSaDTA-Mildew4.PNG While Stoick is talking to the group.jpg Hiccup and Astrid happy at the news given to them by Gobber.jpg RoB_S01E01 (36).png|"Hey bud!" RoB_S01E01 (37).png|"Now all you have to do is train 'em." Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 20.58 -2012.08.09 17.43.32-.jpg Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 20.58 -2012.08.09 17.43.28-.jpg Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 20.56 -2012.08.09 17.43.18-.jpg Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 21.32 -2012.08.23 19.16.13-.jpg HtSaDTA-StoickGobber5.PNG HtSaDTA-StoickGobber4.PNG HtSaDTA-Stoick8.PNG HtSaDTA-Stoick7.PNG We Are Family.jpg|"This dragon-training academy is for you all." RoB_S01E01 (39).png RoB_S01E01 (40).png|"Berk Dragon Academy. I like the sound of that." Sound of that.jpg HtSaDTA-Astrid2.PNG Stromfly.jpg Astrid armorless.JPG HtSaDTA-Fishlegs4.PNG HtSaDTA-BerkCatapult.PNG Animated Images Bread2.gif Bread.gif Dragons riders of berk oh toothless.gif Site Navigation How to Start a Dragon Academy How to Start a Dragon Academy How to Start a Dragon Academy